


Sniffles

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Sick Fic, Sick brooke, Very short im sorry, for a friends birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Brooke is feeling a little under the weather today





	Sniffles

Brooke felt so damn miserable. Her face felt like she fell asleep in the sun and her entire being felt gross from all the sweat and snot endlessly flowing. She had gotten sick suddenly, positive that it was from all the strain and stress she'd been putting on herself lately, and now she felt two seconds from death. She sniffled weakly and rubbed at her itchy nose with no relief before groaning into the leg she was laying on. 

Chloe glanced down and rolled her eyes, "If you get a drop of snot on my nice ass leggings-" 

Brooke groaned again and rolled over, now laying on her back with her eyes covered by her arm. Chloe frowned a bit at the pale complexion and the growing flush, but forgot about that when Brooke whined again, "Ugh, I won't I won't Chlo."

Chloe ran two fingers through Brooke' s hair, stopping every now and then to take a knot out as painlessly as possible, "You didn't have to sleep over if you were this sick. I can like- bring you home so you can stop being a whiny bitch" 

Brooke shook her head, peaking an eye out from under her arm and cringing at what little light broke through, "If I go home I'll have to do like...chores or something" 

"Yeah. Fuck that." Chloe stopped brushing Brooke's hair and placed her fingers across the girls forehead. A quick flash of concern washed over her face, she instantly lost all amusement, "Wow you're kinda...burning up." 

"Am i?" Brooke sighed and placed her hand against her cheek, "Feels fine to me..." 

Brooke sniffled loudly and then curled up in Chloe's lap to let out a series of sneezes. When she finished she sniffled again and held her abdomen with a little whine, "Ow..." She had been sneezing so much it got sore. 

Chloe sighed, "Get up, I'm thirsty." 

"...Sorry Chlo." Brooke scooted down the couch and off her lap, miserably sneezing down into the cushions and trying to catch it on her sleeve. Chloe gently tapped her knee to tell her it was alright before heading off to the kitchen and making Brooke some instant tea. When she came back with the cup in hand Brooke was sitting up, running a hand through her messy fizzy hair in attempt to make it calm down. She had her loose t-shirt knotted in the back to make a crop top, her fever making the sweat roll down her exposed stomach. Every now and then her nose would drip, when she noticed Chloe she blushed embarassed and hid her face. 

"Sorry Chloe I know you think it's gross so-" 

"Yeah yeah here" Chloe handed her a tissue box that Brooke gladly accepted, adding to the growing pile of destroyed tissues in garbage cans. She sat next to Brooke who rested her head down on her shoulder and passed over the tea. 

Brooke smiled, holding the warmth so the steam hit her face, she hoped her sinuses would clear, "Mmm..wish I could smell it." 

"Well lucky for you, so long as you don't burn your tongue you can still taste" Chloe smiled, playing a new movie on Neflix for them to watch. 

Brooke hummed, feeling drowsy from only a few warm sips down her scratchy throat, "You're the best." I love you

Chloe rested her head against Brooke's, "I know." I love you too


End file.
